


Royal Pain

by 4corsets2horses



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Magic, Royalty, SO, a bunch - Freeform, alex is a prince, also this is unfinished, ask to tag, more explanation in notes, thomas is a "knight", um alex got adopted by the washingtons after him mom yeeted, what could go wrong, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 21:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15252390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4corsets2horses/pseuds/4corsets2horses
Summary: Alex doesn't really want to be a prince, Thomas really wants some money.Big yeet





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so uh...i was gonna try to finish this and make it my last fic for hamilton but i dont even have that motivation anymore so i will give you the rest of the story explanation and my notes in chapter two
> 
> but also this is my last fic for hamilton bc well
> 
> it wears on me the lack of content creator interaction in this fandom and id really rather move on to writing for different fandoms that i feel will appreciate me more

“Your majesty! Your majesty there really is no need to go storming through the halls, I promise, your son is simply studying h-”

“If the prince is truly studying why are you not with him?” the king rounded on the knight following him, frustration etched into his features. The knight stopped walking and hesitated, his brows furrowing.

“Uh...his other knight! Yes, his other knight, John, is with him!” his answer was rushed, obvious he was making it up on the spot.

“Lafayette, I’m having a hard time believing you.” The king crossed his arms and glowered, making the knight shift on his feet.

“King Washington I promise, the prince is in the castle doing his studies. There is no need to go check on his room,” Lafayette’s voice wavered, and his focus went to something behind Washington. The king watched him move his hand slightly, in a kind of go away motion.

“Uh-huh. I doubt that Alexander studies in the morning and before he goes to bed. He keeps his afternoons open,” he replied. Lafayette shifted on his feet and shrugged, still waving his hand.

“I mean not everyone can be the same every single day, your ma-”

“Lafayette, what are you doing with your hands?” Washington turned around at the voice and huffed.

“That really looks like he’s with my son,” the king said, making the approaching knight freeze.

“Oh...that was a go away motion…,” John muttered. He looked at the king and shrugged.

“Your majesty I can explain,” Lafayette tried to sound confident and the king snorted.

“You can get my son back to this castle within the hour or find another castle in need of knights,” he said loudly and continued to walk down the hallway. The knights remained frozen in their spots, anxiety in their features. This stupid prince was going to get them killed one day. They waited for the king to be out of sight before rushing away, trying to remember where the prince had run off to today.

//

“Hercules! Come over here!!,” the disguised knight sighed deeply but went to stand closer to his prince.

“Yes?” he asked, reaching over to fix the hat on the prince’s head. He had made a minimal disguise for him a while ago, simple clothing and a peasant’s cap. They roughed up his hair and dirtied his face before he left and from there just hoped nobody would notice. Herc himself had just shed his uniform and put on clothes he would wear while tailoring. A tailor and his apprentice, a game they had played for years.

“Little magic figures!” he said excitedly, gesturing at the little glass figurines moving about on the table. Hercules hummed to himself, looking up at the bored witch manning the market booth. She raised an eyebrow at him and he shrugged. He often had to remember himself that Alex was still young and had also been deprived of living the life a child should be allowed to live. The life of royalty was a hard path to follow. Which is why Alex snuck out so often, desperate to see a world outside his own.

“Would you like one?,” he asked softly, knowing that the prince would try to say no before caving and agreeing. He always had to buy in these situations, using money Alex had given him prior to leaving. A tailor’s apprentice wasn’t meant to be able to drop a pretty prant on luxuries like enchanted figures. He watched Alex’s face go through a thought process. The prince had never been good at hiding what he was thinking, it was something they had been working on for years. It shifted through denial a couple times and a few more emotions before finally settling on acceptance.

“I...uh...Yes, please,” he mumbled, looking down and kicking the ground. Hercules rolled his eyes before looking at the table with pursed lips.

“Which one?,” he urged and watched Alex bite his lip as he stared at the table. The little figures walked around or slept or wrestled with each other and the likes.

“The green lion,” he said, pointing to a little figure standing off to the side and watching over the others. His mane moved in the breeze and Hercules took a moment to appreciate the witch’s craftsmanship. It had to have been hard to get them soto move so realistically and still be made out of glass. He took out his coin pouch and smiled towards her.

“How much?”

“For the lion? At’ll be two olas and a yurrin,” she answered and stood up to take out a box and gently grab and place the lion in it. Hercules handed her the three coins and she handed off the box to Alex.

“Thank you,” he said as Hercules put his coin pouch away and she just grinned at him. After Herc was settled, he gestured for Alex to keep walking and they left the booth.

“We should head back,” Hercules said, taking a stride to stay beside Alex. The prince frowned and his knight sighed.

“Can’t we stay a little longer?,” he whined, sidestepping someone running by in a hurry.

“No, we’ve been gone a while. We’ll be lucky if your dad doesn’t kill you,” he said and Alex frowned more. It was hard working with this kid sometimes but he had learned to live with it.

“But what if-”

“We’ll come back next week, or sooner. But we really have to go,” he cut the prince off. He was about to reply with another request to stay when he slammed into someone else. The prince fell and Hercules snorted, before stopping to help Alex up. He frowned when he was upright again, brushing his clothes off.

“I dropped the….,” his sentence trailed off as the person who had knocked him over delicately held out the box with his enchanted figure.

“I’m so sorry about that, sometimes I just don’t pay attention. The figure is fine though, very powerful magic,” he smiled and Alex struggled for a reply. Hercules took the box from the stranger, since his ward was too busy acting like a fish.

“That’s...it um….it’s fine,” Alex mumbled, looking down at his feet to avoid staring. The stranger was very attractive and he internally wilted knowing that he would only be seen as a peasant. He recognized the sigil on the necklace around his neck. The gryphon made him realize he was a knight from their neighboring kingdom, Perwaim. Which meant their representatives would be spending several weeks in Yixvia. Meetings upon meetings about their yearly crop yield and what should happen overall to the taxes of the Land of Chovren. Being the most powerful kingdom was so tiring sometimes, especially when he had to deal with helping economic decisions. But if this...knight was going to be in his castle for weeks...maybe for once he would attend to his duties without complaint. At least the king would be proud for once. The knight was about to speak again when Hercules cleared his throat, and Alex almost whined.

“We should be going, I have orders to make and an apprentice to be teaching,” as he spoke he grabbed Alex’s arm gently, leading him away. The knight watched after them, a faint smile on his face. Alex hoped he didn’t recognize him when he eventually encountered him later, solely so he could make a better first impression. Hercules hoped they weren’t recognized later because the last thing he needed was another kingdom’s higher powers being aware that the king barely had a grip on his crown heir.

They both supposed only time would tell. For now they needed to focus on talking their way out of King Washington’s wrath.

//

Thomas played with the sigil that hung on the chain around his neck as he walked through the village market. The sun was going down, glaringly bright as vendors packed up their stalls and counted their money. The castle guards milled through the market, waiting to return to the gated walls for the night. There would be a welcoming feast tonight for the representatives of Perwaim, to let them rest from their travels and to acquaint the young heir with his future duties. One of Perwaim’s princesses had joined this journey, traveling in place of her sickly father. She was also a potential suitor for the prince. How sad it was that no matter what, that endeavor would fail. But perhaps the event that would happen before they left would weave Perwaim and Yixvia tighter.

He stopped in front of the witch’s booth, where he knew the prince’s figurine had come from. He knew the magic, one that only came from his homeland of Tricali. How ironic that the only presence the kingdom had in the overbearingly powerful Yixvia was a witch and her wares. She had yet to pack up, instead watching the crown guards with a wary eye. Her focus turned to him when he came to a stop in front of her booth, and she smiled.

“A knight of Perwaim are we now?,” she chuckled and Thomas shrugged.

“It was the easiest way into the castle. I’ve gotten farther than you have in a month in a mere day,” he replied, looking down to watch her figures sleep. She chuckled.

“There’s more than meets the eye, Thomas,” she said and tapped the side of her head, “I’ve sold the prince many a different trinket this past month. Each under a different guise of myself, and each with a different enchantment. I, a single witch, have more eyes in the castle than Yilkainz has had in years.”

Thomas stared at her before breaking into a grin. Who knew the crown would be so interested in useless luxuries that he would never think to investigate if they were unsafe.

“And, Maria? What have your eyes shown you?,” he questioned, eager to know what he would be walking into by nightfall.

“The secret passages to the castle, where the prince studies, where he eats, where he sleeps. They’ve shown me where his knights linger and their quarters. I know the king’s plans and where he is at any point of the day. Essentially, I know all,” she said smugly, tapping the side of her head again. Thomas hummed before leaning forward onto the table with a smirk.

“Do you know enough to sketch a map, my humble witch?” he grinned. She rolled her eyes before conjuring a piece of parchment and a pen.

“At’ll cost you, knight of Perwaim.”

“What will it cost me?”

“The prince’s blood.”

“Already planned on it,” she handed a finished map to him and they shared a look. It was probably the last time they’d see each other, either for a while or forever. Uncertainty came with their trade, hung heavy no matter where they were.

“Stay safe, Thomas, I’d rather not lose my only friend to a stupid mistake,” she said and he nodded.

“You know me, I always come back,” he tucked the map into his pocket and then reached over to squeeze her hand. She smiled warily at him before shooing him away. He turned to leave, watching the crown guards also preparing to leave. After fiddling with his sigil for a long second he decided to wait and follow the guards. He was a knight, after all, he didn’t need to be caught sneaking into the place offering him shelter.

//

Alex stood awkwardly next to the king, fiddling with the gem that hung around his neck. Herc had bought it from a witch for him the last time they had been to the market. They had bought many things from witches over the months. Alex liked to support them, and Hercules liked to indulge the prince. He dropped his hand to his side when the king cleared his throat and waited several minutes before he went back to fiddling with it. The representatives of Perwaim would be officially entering the throne room in mere moments and it was making him jittery. He wanted to know if the knight would recognize him. He honestly wanted the knight to recognize him despite wanting a better first impression, wanted to know someone both inside and outside the castle walls that wasn’t the king or his assigned knights or the kitchen staff.

At the end of the hall, the two heavy wooden doors opened. Lafayette and John entered, their spears held high as they approached. When they were feet away from the throne stairs they bowed, then presented the group behind them with a flourish.

“The Court of Perwaim,” Lafayette said before he and John both moved to their posts in the throne room. The doors closed with a thud and Alex looked behind the group to see two of his father’s knights taking post. The Perwaim knights stood awkwardly, unsure how to hold their weapons in the room. Alex smiled to himself, they were always like this when they came. At least some things never changed. The representatives stepped forward after a moment and bowed before standing straight. Alex glanced them over, they weren’t the usual three. He supposed those three were too old to travel at this point. But also there was one in a dress too fine looking to be someone of just the castle staff from their kingdom

“King Washington, Prince Washington,” the young man who spokes nodded at them both before continuing, “My name is Samuel Seabury. This is Mica Lotenjih. And this year we have brought one of the princesses so that she may interact with the prince as well as learn the workings of the economy. Princess Elizabeth Schuyler.” The princess openly sighed as he finished and then stepped forward herself, in front of her companions.

“Thank you for having us, King Washington. I hope our time here goes well. I’m sure the formalities are not always needed, and for that case may I request you simply call me Eliza. It makes speaking a lot easier,” her voice was soft but bold and it made the King smile slightly.

“Of course, whatever makes your time here more comfortable. Now, shall we go to dinner?”

//

Thomas tapped his spoon absentmindedly against his bowl as he watched the prince from his place at the table. The princess looked bored with the conversation but he was still going, spoon waving to go with whatever he was saying. He hoped they were almost done with this meal. He felt as bored as the princess looked and merely wanted to worm his way into the graces of the heir.

He knew it took time to do as was planned but he was still annoyed by it. But he would hold out and do his job properly, reap the benefits that came with this heavy of a task with no remorse. He was almost on the verge of throwing his spoon when the king stood and everyone sat up.

“Thank you for joining this meal tonight, you are all dismissed to do as you please until you wish to fall asleep. I assume everyone has already seen their guest chambers. As for me, I will be in my chamber unless absolutely needed. Have a good night,” he gestured for the kitchen staff to come in and clear away the table before whispering something to his son and leaving the room. Thomas watched Alex light up and figured this was his time to take a strike. He stood as the prince stood, making his way to stand near the princess’ chair.

“Would you like to join me in the garden...um...Eliza?,” Alex asked and she stood up slowly as she thought. Thomas stepped forward slightly, hoping to hear a yes so that he could follow them.

“I suppose,” she answered and the prince smiled at her.

“Well then just follow me,” he held out his hand to her and she took it with a roll of the eyes. One of the Yixvian knights got up from the table, ready to follow them. Thomas made eye contact with him, and he raised a single brow. So he would have to somehow convince a knight and a princess to leave the presence of his job. He could do it, he just preferred not to. And with that, they left the dining hall.

//

Alex was nervous. Not because he was holding the hand of a princess from one of the second largest kingdoms. Not because he had to spend the next several weeks learning how to settle an entire land’s economy with only two kingdoms of said land working through it. Not because he was faced with the most responsibility he had ever seen for the first time in his life. No...he was nervous because of the knight that had come to accompany the princess. He was the one he had bumped into earlier, and he still couldn’t judge if he was recognized or not. He knew for a fact that John already did not like the knight. He disliked a lot of Perwaim’s knights for their attitudes, but there was something in his eyes during dinner that told Alex there was more he didn’t like. He would ask him later...after the garden. After getting himself alone with the knight for at least a few moment’s time.

As soon as they left the castle and entered the glow of the garden, he dropped the princess’ hand. She sighed in relief before looking around.

“This is...beautiful. How is it so bright even at night?”

“We have a lot of rare plants...ones that illuminate at night. We’ve spent many years procuring plants from all over...mainly from the depths of the magical forests of Tricali,” he brushed his fingers over a leaf as he spoke and the glowed followed his trail. Eliza hummed softly in awe and turned a slow circle.

“I’d like to see this during the day too. It is far more enjoyable than the garden at home,” she watched the leaf light up after Alex’s fingers as he brushed more leaves and smiled.

“It was something my um...actual mother prided herself in. She ran the garden before she died and the Queen continued that after. Now I semi run the care, but really I credit it all to the gardeners because I’m barely here anymore. Sometimes it hurts,” he shrugged with a sad smile and his companion laid a hand on his shoulder.

“It can be hard sometimes...But at least you have this remaining to honor both mothers for separate reasons.” Alex nodded then smiled and looked at her.

“So do you want to explore? I can stay here and wait for you to come back,” he offered.

“Oh yes please,” she removed her hand from his shoulder and started to wander away. Alex gestured his knight over, seeing his opportunity.

“Could you follow her, please? Assist her if she finds herself lost,” he asked with wide eyes and John sighed.

“Fine, but don’t you get in trouble. It is too late at night to cover your mistakes for the king,” he said before walking after the princess. Alex grinned to himself.

//

Thomas hummed to himself. Getting the prince alone was easier than planned. All he had had to do was stand and look interested by a plant while the prince himself saw Eliza and his own knight out. He watched them walk away as he held a stem in his hand, pulling the flower closer.

“Those were my mother’s favorites,” he heard Alex say softly and turned his head to listen, “She spent months trying to get them to bloom. They were so tricky and she almost gave up but after bringing me to the garden for the first time they just...shot up. She called me her magic little boy but really I think she had just figured out how to plant them right. They’re called kolus. Some have said they cure anything but by now I just think they’re a pretty blue flower. They cured my sickness but not my mother’s so there’s really no reason to believe them anymore.”

He nodded and thought for a second before releasing the stem, “They really are something,” he replied and the prince kicked the ground with a snort.

“That they are…..Anyways! I’m not sure if you remember me fr-”

“I do remember you,” he interrupted and watched his cheeks flush.

“I uh...well...That’s embarrassing. I don’t normally slam into strangers in the market.”

“You also don’t normally pretend to be a tailor’s apprentice,” Thomas shot back with a glance at the castle to make his point and Alex snorted.

“It is the only way out of this castle I swear….it...its really hard to convince father that the world isn’t out to get me.” Thomas thought about his job and bit his lip lightly to keep from laughing. If only the heir knew the real world and not one that was constantly guarded even when sneaking about.

“Well maybe he will be more lenient with our kingdom here,” Thomas proposed then winked at Alex. The blush still on his cheeks deepened and he grinned before holding out his hand. “I’m Thomas of Perwaim, here to protect Princess Eliza...but a little extra interaction couldn’t hurt.”

“Prince Alexander Washington, heir to the throne and here to accept your...offer if we should call it that,” he took his hand as his blush traveled and shook it.

This was going to be ridiculously easy, Thomas could already see it in how easy the prince became flustered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> notes and explanation of the rest

So the way this would have gone would be Thomas slowly getting Alex to love him. Market trips, trinkets from Maria, etc etc. And they would have Really fallen in love and spent many a night sneaking through the castle while thomas also used it to follow the map maria gave him to investigate the castle.

Herc, John, and Laf would have all helped to to happen just wanting to see the prince happy but like John would have been on edge the entire time and big yeet its because Thom is obviously a hired assassin and a week before Perwaim is supposed to go back he shows up at alexs bed chambers and herc lets him in and like alex is like "this is the Night" (for what who knows use ur brain) bc thomas locked the door but then he takes out a knife and alex is like "but we love each other" and thomas is like "Yeah but the pay off is wonderful" and then he stabs alex and then the assassin guild hes part of invades the castle and big yeet everything falls apart the end but less words thanks

 

Here are my weird ass notes bc i was world building:

Coin economy system

8 different coins? Maybe 7? Check back at end of document

Prant is lowest coin, made of copper  
Pretty much just copper bits?  
(equivalent to two pennies usd, ie why they are such a shitty coin)  
Approx 50 prants are equivalent to the amount of a

Lurc, second lowest coin  
Copper bits with a silver outline to them  
(equivalent to 2 dollars usd….weird...weird i know...but we dont really care this is my money system)  
30 lurcs (google dont you dare tell me my words are fake ill kill you)  
Um  
30 lurcs equivalent to a

Trif  
Silver bits, moving up in the world oh helll yeah  
(equivalent to hm 4 dollars usd)  
32 trifs equivalent to an

Ola  
Silver bits with gold outline  
(equivalent to 10 dollars usd bc YEET)  
20 olas equivalent to a

Yurrin  
Gold! Its gold! You’re in the middle class!  
(equiv to 30 usd)  
12 yurrins equivalent to a

Kuul  
Gold with sapphire outline bc this is my world and if they wanna be able to incorporate a gem into their coinage system you sure bet they can  
(equiv to 60 usd)  
8 kuuls equivalent to an

Aez  
Just straight up sapphire coins dont question me  
(equiv to 100 usd! We made it its here)  
And finally 4 …..howm the fuck do i make this plural equivalent to a

Vulum  
Coins made out of benitoite  
(equiv to 150 usd)  
Listen u only have this if ur royalty so dont @me

Every coin has a coin face of a hydra and a coin (butt? The tails side yall) of a willow tree

There are people who’s only job is making these dang coins, props to them  
(the king hires them and shit bc u know,,,,,money,,,,,)

Uhm to understand a bit if you wanna buy a whole sheep that would be like one aez and one kuul  
Idk  
U dont really need to understand how the money works just that its there because why the feck not

Land of Chovren, alexs kingdom is Yixvia, the kingdom Thom is faking being from is Perwaim (gryphon), the kingdom Thom is acutually from is Tricali (poor kingdom ie why he became an assassin, sigil of a Sphinx), and for EXTRA measure the assassination guild Thom belongs to is Yilkainz and their sigil is the Harpy

Yixvia- hunter green/royal blue

Perwaim- blue for middle princess -ok emoji-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bye yall

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to ask any questions or follow me at goose-cabluese


End file.
